


Flowers in the window

by fallendarknight86



Series: Faberry Winter Holidays 2019 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Lemon, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallendarknight86/pseuds/fallendarknight86
Summary: short one-shot for the Xmas celebrations with Faberry
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Series: Faberry Winter Holidays 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587094
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Flowers in the window

**FLOWERS IN THE WINDOW**

“Canned peas, where are those?” Rachel looked down at her grocery list and sighed softly. There were not many items left on her list, since she was making dinner for one person - herself - and she was not even a good cook. Her parents had gone off to a last minute cruise with a couple of friends and had failed to mention it in time for her to make a change of plans and stay in New York, rather than flying back home to an empty house. She pushed the cart, not even looking where she was going and failed to notice a blonde woman standing at the end of the aisle, until the very last moment when it was too late to avoid the impact. 

“Fuck, what the hell?” The blonde woman was hopping on her good foot, massaging her shin where the metal cart had hit her.

“Oh God, I’m so sorry…” It took a moment for Rachel to realize she had hit someone and that someone was a familiar blonde from her past. “Quinn?”

“Rachel?” Quinn stopped hopping and placed her foot back on the ground, trying not to put too much weight on it. 

“I’m sorry for…” She didn’t know what she was really apologizing for. Maybe it was the cart incident. Maybe it was them losing touch and never putting the Metro North tickets to good use. Maybe both. 

“It’s fine, you don’t do groceries a lot huh?” She nodded to the almost empty cart, mostly filled up with vegan chips and dips, a bottle of cheap red wine and some cookies. 

“I’m putting together a small lunch for myself, but I’ll end up ordering take-out and eat on the couch.” Rachel threw the list aside and looked at the cart parked on the side, probably belonging to Quinn. “How many people are you having for Xmas?”

“It’s my Mom, sister with her family. Mom has almost everything ready but she forgot a few things.” She reached for raspberry sauce and threw it in the cart, nonchalantly. “Where are your Dads?”

“On a last minute trip. I would’ve rather stayed in NYC, at this point.” Rachel took notice of the time and pushed the cart forward. “I won’t keep you any longer. Have a Merry Xmas, Quinn.” She went to move past the blonde, but a hand stopped the cart from moving forward. 

“Would...No one should be alone for Xmas, Rachel.” Quinn stood beside her and looked down at her, given her natural height advantage. “I know you’re not a Christian and you’re celebrating Hanukkah, but would you like to spend it at my place?” 

“I don’t want to intrude. It’s a family event.” Rachel looked away from her intense gaze. 

“I’m inviting you, plus your birth mother adopted my child. I guess we’re somehow part of the same twisted family tree, don’t you think?” Quinn chuckled softly, knowing she had convinced her in the end. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“Mom, I’m home.” Quinn held the door open for the brunette and carried the grocery bags in her hands, nodding for the brunette to enter the foyer. 

“Quinn, did you get everything from the list?” Judy Fabray was wiping her hands on a kitchen towel, when she walked out of her “reign” to greet her youngest daughter. “Oh hello...Quinn, you didn’t tell me we had a guest. I’m not properly dressed.” She looked down at her handmade kitchen apron and comfortable shoes. 

“Mrs. Fabray, you’re fine. I...I’m sorry I’m intruding your family lunch…” Rachel stuttered and almost shoved a bottle of fine wine in the woman’s hands. “This is for your hospitality.” 

“You’re more than welcome to join us, dear.” Judy smiled sincerely. “I know you from somewhere, do I?”

“Rachel and I attended McKinley together, Mom.” Quinn had shrugged her coat off, revealing a Yale sweatshirt over a pair of dark fitting jeans. “You must’ve seen her during one of our Glee performances.”

“Oh right, you’re that girl with the tremendous voice?” Judy put 2+2 together in her head. “Quinn couldn’t stop gushing about you, right honey?”

“Mom!” Quinn nudged her mother and disappeared into the kitchen area, to put the groceries away. 

“Is there anything I can help with, Mrs. Fabray?” Rachel blushed lightly. She was used to compliments, but not from a Fabray let alone two of them. 

“Of course, you can help Quinn set the table and prepare the appetizers.” Judy nodded with a smile. “You can also stop calling Mrs. Fabray, honey. It’s Judy.” 

“Okay, Judy.” Rachel took her coat off and followed the older blonde into the kitchen area. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“Aunt Quinn!” A squealing voice resonated from the foyer, making the three women raise their heads from the meals preparation. “Aunt Quinn!!” The voice became louder, followed by quick footsteps that approached the kitchen area. 

“Madison, take off your boots!” A feminine voice followed, alerting Judy, Quinn and Rachel of someone else’s presence in the big house. 

“Leave her be, Frannie.” A male voice was not as loud as the other two, but was enough to be heard from the trio that was now approaching the foyer. 

“Aunt Quinn!!” Madison sounded less enthusiastic and sadder, because apparently she hadn’t been able to find her favorite aunt. 

“Maddy.” Quinn dropped on her knees and braced herself for the impact, having caught the smaller blonde by the couch in the living room with her back to her. 

“Quinn!” As predicted, the smaller blonde ran into her open arms and latched herself around her neck, burying her face into the crook of her neck. “I thought you left.”

“I was in the kitchen, making you all lunch.” Quinn kissed the side of her head and lifted herself to full height, holding her from around her waist with both arms. “Did you have fun at the movies?” 

“We watched Maleficent 2.” Maddison pulled back from her neck and cupped her neck with both hands. “The princess looks like you and Mommy.” She looked back at her Mother, who rolled her eyes and leaned into her husband, who wore a content smile. “When...where is your Prince, Aunt Quinn?” 

“Maddy, we talked about this.” Frannie sighed and looked up at her husband for support. 

“It’s fine, Fran.” Quinn smiled down at her niece. “I’ve been looking for my Prince, Maddy. Maybe, they’re closer than we think…” She kissed her forehead. 

“They? You can have more than one?” Maddison gripped the collar of her sweatshirt and raised herself higher, having caught an unfamiliar face behind her aunt. “Who are you?” 

“Maddy, where are your manners young girl?” Quinn nudged her head against her niece, who hid her face in her shoulder in embarrassment. 

“Sorry.” She looked over the blonde’s shoulder and met Rachel’s gaze, who was smiling at her. “I’m Maddison Lucy Harrison-Fabray. What’s your name?” She extended her hand. 

“I’m Rachel Barbra Berry and am a friend of your Aunt.” She shook her hand politely. 

“You look like a Princess too.” Maddison looked back at Quinn, who wore an equal soft smile. “Are you her Princess, Aunt Quinn?” 

“Maddison!” Maddison’s father, Paul, stepped in and took the petite blonde from Quinn’s grip, who was now flushed in embarrassment. “I think we’ve got enough of Disney references for today, kiddo.”

“But Daddy…” Maddison held onto his neck. “David has two mommies and Amber has two daddies, there’s nothing wrong with it, isn’t it?” 

“No, honey. Love is love and it can never be wrong.” Paul looked at his sister-in-law who was looking anywhere but at the brunette besider her. 

“Let’s go change into something prettier, baby. We can let them finish making lunch.” Frannie nodded towards Judy, who wore a knowing smile. 

“But I want to play with the pretty Rachel!” Maddison held her hands out over her father’s shoulders, trying to reach the petite brunette. 

“We can play later, okay? After lunch.” Rachel nodded with a smile and winked at the small blonde, who clapped her hands enthusiastically and leaned into her father’s embrace. 

“Sorry for that…” Quinn rubbed the back of her head. “She’s going through the Princess phase…”

“It’s fine…” Rachel smiled at the embarrassed blonde. “She’s cute, but that’s easy. It seems the good genes run in the family.” She winked at blonde and went back to her task in the kitchen, leaving Quinn to her thoughts. 

“Was she flirting with me?” Quinn muttered under her breath. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“Lunch was exquisite, Judy.” Rachel took a seat on the couch, beside Quinn who held a sleepy Maddison in her arms. “You didn’t have to go through so much trouble and cook vegan alternatives for me.”

“Nonsense, dear. Quinn brought the tofurkey home and showed me the recipe, I just followed all the steps.” Judy poured them all a glass of Porto wine. 

“Thank you.” Rachel looked up at the blonde girl beside her, who looked down to try and hide her red cheeks. 

“So, Rachel. Where are you studying now?” Frannie nursed her glass and looked between the two girls, sensing the obvious tension there. “Quinn kept gushing about your incredible talent when you two attended school together. 

“I’m attending NYADA, it’s my junior year there.” Rachel crossed her hands over her lap and looked at the older woman, who reminded her of Quinn but intimidated her more. There was something different in the way she looked at her, almost doubtful of her intentions. 

“That’s cool, heard NYADA is a top college for music education.” Paul added, draping an arm behind his wife’s shoulders. “You’re thinking of taking a postgrad course somewhere else or just try to get into the music business?”

“I’ve been auditioning for a few roles, but my dream is to make it on Broadway.” Rachel straightened her back. 

“Broadway is a very competitive world, what makes you better than the multitude of singers and actors out there?” Frannie finished her drink.

“Frannie!” Quinn, Judy and Paul said at the same time, almost loud enough to wake Maddison up. 

“It’s fine, really.” Rachel held her hand over Quinn’s and squeezed it once, as she prepared her own answer. “I know I’m not the only one who wants to make it. When I walked in my class on the very first day, I doubted myself and my skills. It seemed that they were all better than me, but I didn’t give up. I worked twice harder and stayed behind to practice more, until I felt I was as good as them. Broadway is a competitive world but I know what I am and what I want. I want to be on stage every night and hear the applause from the crowd.” Rachel felt Quinn’s hand squeeze hers, this time. 

“Sounds like you’re pretty self confident.” Frannie raised an eyebrow, in a perfect Fabray way. 

“I am.” Rachel nodded without missing a beat. 

“Good, that’s all I needed to know.” Frannie smiled and leaned back into her husband, kissing his cheek softly. 

“What for?” It was Quinn’s turn to raise her eyebrows. 

“We don’t welcome anyone in this family, Quinn. Dad had his stupid and bigot rules and we all know we won’t adhere to that idiocy any longer.” Frannie poured herself another glass. “But we can all agree that you had a poor taste when it came to your plus ones in the past, but it seems that Rachel would be a great match to your ambitions.” 

“We...we are not...” Quinn stuttered, stumbling on the words she wanted to say. “She’s not even interested...tell her, Rach.” 

“Actually, I prefer not to put any label on myself, Quinn.” Rachel whispered to the blonde, who looked at her in shock. 

“Since when?” Quinn gulped. 

“Maybe we should take this somewhere else?” Rachel nodded to the rest of the Fabray’s family, who was looking at them with clear interest. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“Quinn...Quinn, can you stop pacing?” Rachel was leaning against the blonde’s oak dress and had been watching her pace around the room for the past 10 minutes. It was getting her dizzy. 

“Sorry.” Quinn stood in the middle of the room and looked at the brunette. “I thought you were straight…”

“Why? Because I dated Finn for a long time?” Rachel chuckled. 

“And Jessie and that Brody guy and Puck!” She almost shouted, remembering all the brunette’s suitors. 

“So did you, but it seems you’re not as straight as I thought either, huh?” Rachel crossed her arms over her chest. “I never put a label on my sexual preferences and NYC can be very eye-opening, you know?”

“You’re dating a woman?” Quinn asked almost hopelessly. 

“No, I am not dating anyone at the moment.” Rachel looked down at her feet. “Are you?” 

“No, I’m on my own.” Quinn took a seat on the edge of the bed and looked down at her fluffy slippers. “Have you been in touch with Finn? Does he know you’re back?” 

“Yeah, he asked me out for a dinner but I turned him down.” Rachel bumped her foot against Quinn’s. “I don’t want to give him false hopes, after what happened at Mr. Schue’s wedding.” 

“You slept with him, didn’t you?” Quinn shook her head. “That’s why you never called me back? You thought I’d get mad or something?” 

“It’s not just that, Quinn.” Rachel stood straighter. “You...I thought you’d be disappointed about me taking another step back. I left Lima for a better life and I end up falling into his arms, as soon as I see him again.”

“Maybe you’re really meant to be…” Quinn laid on her back, staring at the ceiling of her room. 

“I don’t think so.” Rachel took a careful step towards the bed and then just slipped on her back beside the blonde, who turned her head to look at her. “If we were meant to be, we wouldn’t try so hard to make it work. We’re too different and we don’t want to meet halfway, giving up on a part of our lives to be together.” 

“You shouldn’t have to make compromises to be together.” Quinn frowned. “At least, not on the important things.” 

“That’s why I didn’t say yes to him.” Rachel looked up at the ceiling as well. 

“Then, why didn’t you call me?” Quinn sighed. 

“To tell you what? That you had been right all along?” Rachel rolled on her side, curling with her back to the blonde. 

“You know that was not the point, Rachel.” Quinn sat up on her elbows. “I didn’t want to be right, I just wanted to be there for you.”

“You are here, now.” Rachel looked at her over her shoulder. 

“For how long? Once we go back to our colleges, we’ll forget about this. We’ll forget about each other.” Quinn sat up, moving to stand up. 

“I could never forget about you.” Rachel rolled on her other side and grabbed her by the arm, stopping her from standing up. 

“Why not? I’ve been awful to you and I wouldn’t blame you if you tried to erase me from your life.” Quinn looked down at the brunette. 

“You’ve been awful to me, but I hurt you as well.” Rachel sat up and kept her hand over Quinn’s. “We’ve gone through so much together, that sometimes I felt like being part of one of those bad teen shows where they try the hardest to put the two ancestral rivals together. As if we were part of a bigger scheme...” 

“But we are not.” Quinn chuckled sadly. 

“We are not what?” Rachel looked up at the blonde. 

“Together.” Quinn looked at her and held her gaze, almost challenging her in a staring contest. 

“I know…” Rachel looked down at their joined hands, bumping the side of her face against the blonde’s shoulder. Sighing, she felt Quinn’s lips brush against her forehead softly, before resting her chin there, against the crown of her head. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“Thank you for inviting me today.” Rachel stood in her open doorway, shifting from one foot to another as Quinn stood in front of her, with her hands tucked in the pockets of her coat. 

“It was our pleasure, Maddy is going to talk our ears off about your rendition of Let it go.” Quinn chuckled. 

“She’s adorable.” Rachel tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “When are you going back to Yale?” 

“On the 2nd. I have a couple of papers to write…” Quinn stepped forward. “Are you going to Puck’s party for the New Year’s celebrations?” 

“I don’t know. Are you going?” Rachel looked up at the blonde, itching to reach out and tuck herself into the blonde’s arms. She would never forget how her arms had felt around her. 

“It depends.” Quinn took another step forward and stood in the doorway, just mere inches away from Rachel. 

“On what?” Rachel looked up above their heads, finding the familiar mistletoe hanging from the doorway. 

“Do you want to go?” Quinn leaned down to drop a soft kiss against her cheek. It was light like a feather, but Rachel felt burning all over. One simple touch and she was on fire. 

“Together?” The brunette’s hands gripped her by the front of her sweater, holding her close and preventing her from moving back. 

“Maybe as friends?” Quinn went to pull back, but the brunette kept ahold of her. 

“Come inside with me.” Rachel turned her head to nuzzle her nose against her cheek. Her nose was cold and the temperature was dropping, so she wanted to get into the warmth of her house. 

“I...do you think it’s a good idea?” The blonde stood tall and rested her left hand on the doorway, gripping the wood tightly. 

“Maybe you’re right.” Rachel nodded and loosened her grip on the blonde’s sweater. “We can text each other about the party.” 

“Only for that?” Quinn sighed. 

“Do you want to go for a coffee tomorrow? Maybe we can watch a movie later…” Rachel cupped the side of her face, with her cold hand. 

“Sounds good. Maleficent 2?” Quinn chuckled and held onto her wrist with her gloved hand. 

“Maybe we can find something else.” Rachel chuckled and stood on her tiptoes, placing a soft kiss on her other cheek. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Rachel was nursing a cup of hot tea in front of a Xmas Hallmark movie when someone knocked on her front door. She put her cup down and walked to the door. Standing on her tiptoes, she was surprised to find a familiar blonde standing on the other side, with her arms crossed behind herself and a McKinley bag at her feet.

“Hey.” Rachel opened the door and leaned against the doorway. “Did I miss your text about you coming over?”

“No, I thought…” Quinn looked down at the bag at her feet. “It’s Hanukkah and you didn’t even celebrate it.” She leaned down and grabbed the bag by its handles. “Can I come in?”

“Of course.” Rachel stepped aside and let her in, shutting the door behind herself. “Do you want something to drink?”

“What are you having?” Quinn walked in the living room and shrugged her jacket off, draping it over the back of the armchair. 

“A cup of peppermint tea.” Rachel moved toward her and leaned on her tiptoes, to brush some snow off her golden mane. “Is it snowing?” 

“A bit.” Quinn smiled and sniffed lightly. “It’s Xmas after all.” 

“So, how about that tea?” Rachel went to move to her kitchen, but a hand on elbow stopped her. 

“Sure thing, but maybe you’d like to use this cup for it?” She dropped to her knees and opened her old gym bag. She rummaged through it and grabbed a white ceramic mug with ‘Yale Bulldogs’ written on its front. 

“Quinn...what do you have in that bag?” Rachel sat on the edge of the coffee table and held the mug in her hands. 

“It’s the 4th day of Hanukkah and I have four gifts for you.” Quinn looked up at the brunette, from her kneeling position on the carpet in the living room. 

“I didn’t get you anything for Xmas. Oh God, I’m a horrible friend.” She set the mug down and shifted on her knees, beside Quinn. 

“You’re not.” She smiled softly. “These gifts are nothing too serious, but I thought you’d deserve celebrating your holiday as well.” She grabbed a book from the bag. “I know you probably know New York better than Lima, but maybe you can find something interesting with this.” 

“Secret New York, an unusual guide?” She read the preface of the book. “Where did you find it?” 

“Yale’s library can be resourceful.” She winked at her. 

“Did you steal it? I can’t keep it, Quinn!” She tried to give it back to the blonde, who shook her head. 

“I saw it there but I bought it in a bookstore, even if I doubt they’d go bankrupt for a single textbook.” Chuckling she grabbed small DVD case. 

“Is it a movie?” Rachel grabbed it and opened its case, reading Quinn’s perfect handwriting. 

“It’s more a memory than a real gift.” She rubbed the back of her head. “It’s the video from our last Nationals competition, when we won in Chicago.” 

“You watched it?” Rachel stood up and walked to the home entertainment connected to her TV Screen, slipping the DVD disk in. 

“Yeah, a couple of times.” Quinn sat on the carpet and leaned back into the couch, smiling when the whole group appeared on stage for their first number. 

“I never noticed, you know?” Rachel took a seat beside her. 

“Noticed what?” Quinn took her eyes off Rachel on screen, to focus on the real Rachel. 

“The way you looked at me.” Rachel looked at the blonde. “You’ve always seen me, even when I was invisible.” 

“You were never invisible, not to me.” Quinn cupped the side of her face with her hand, brushing her thumb over her cheekbone. “You have no idea what you meant to me...what you still mean to me.” 

“Then tell me…” Rachel closed her eyes and leaned her face against her palm, nuzzling her palm with her nose. 

“Rachel…” Quinn fought the urge to just lean forward and press their lips together. 

“What’s my fourth gift?” Rachel kissed her palm and opened her eyes, breath itching in her throat when she realized how close the blonde was. 

“Right.” Quinn pulled back and reached in her bag at their feet, presenting the brunette with a Yale sweatshirt that matched the one she was wearing. “It should fit.” 

“It’s like yours.” Rachel smiled. “How long have you had these gifts for me, Quinn?”

“A couple of years. I thought we’d reconnect sooner than this.” Quinn held the sweatshirt up for her to wear it. “Do you want to try it on?” 

“It’s a very generous gift, but…” Rachel pushed it softly aside. 

“You don’t like it? Well, maybe all these Yale memorabilia are a bit too much.” Quinn chuckled softly, hiding her disappointment with a smile. 

“I like the sweatshirt, Quinn. But it’s not the one I want.” She leaned forward and grabbed on the hem of the sweatshirt Quinn was wearing. “Can I have this?” 

“This one? But I’ve been wearing it for the whole day.” Quinn looked down at it. “It’s old too.” 

“It’s yours. It’s perfect the way it is.” Rachel tugged the sweatshirt upwards and divested Quinn of it, leaving her in her old Cheerios t-shirt. 

“Is it me or are you trying to find an excuse to get me out of my clothes?” Quinn looked down at herself. 

“Do I need an excuse to get you undressed?” Rachel looked at her lean torso, clad by the form fitting t-shirt. “To think you were worried about getting back in shape, look at yourself…” 

“I…” She looked down at herself and then back up at the brunette, who was literally devouring her with her eyes. “Rachel, what are we doing?”

“I don’t know.” She dropped her head against her shoulder. “You make me feel things…”

“I don’t want this to be a temporary thing.” Quinn whispered in her ear. “Don’t get me wrong, I’d have so many itches to scratch with you, but I want this to be something more than just a roll in the sack.” She brushed her lips against her ear, feeling Rachel’s nails digging in her sides. 

“It could never be just a one time thing with you.” Turning her head she brushed her nose against the blonde’s, who breathed in deeply. 

“No?” Quinn’s hands moved along her sides to grip her by the back of her thighs and pulled her astride her lap. 

“God no.” Rachel lifted herself on her knees and slipped her arms around her head, cradling it between her forearms. 

“Rachel…” Quinn lifted her neck enough to whisper the next few words against the brunette’s parted lips. “You ever slept with a woman before?” 

“No.” Rachel leaned back enough to escape the girl’s tantalizing mouth. “You?”

“Yeah, a few times.” Quinn licked her suddenly dry lips. 

“Was it good? Better than with any guy?” Rachel fully sat on the blonde, who whimpered and held her tightly around the waist. 

“I can’t really compare, you know? I was drunk and felt fat.” Quinn looked away from the brunette, still fighting the images of her first and only experience with a guy. 

“You’re beautiful.” Rachel kissed her ear. “You’ve always been the prettiest girl to me.” She tilted her head back and rested their foreheads together. 

Quinn didn’t know how else to reply to that truthful statement. No words could ever express the rush of emotions she felt for the brunette, so she did the only thing she deemed worthy as a reply and leaned forward to press their lips together for their very first kiss. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“Are you falling asleep on me?” Quinn nudged her nose against her forehead, pushing her softly as her arm dangled off the side of the couch, stretched under the brunette’s head. 

“No, I’m just resting my eyes.” Rachel tilted her head back to place a soft kiss against the column of the blonde’s throat, over the fading hickey she had left during the past hours. 

“It’s just another way to say you’re sleeping, Berry.” The blonde used her other arm to pull the naked brunette closer, borrowing some of that body heat. 

“You’re always this noisy after sex?” Rachel opened both eyes and looked up at her bedmate - actually  _ couchmate _ \- who wore a naughty smile. 

“Only after good sex.” Quinn lowered her mouth against the brunette’s, who had circled her head with both her arms and held her in place, opening her mouth to massage Quinn’s tongue with hers. 

“I would surely hope so.” She pecked Quinn’s moist lips and pushed against her front, locking her thigh around her hip. “What do you do after bad sexual intercourses?” 

“I usually fetch my clothes and leave, either through the back door or an open window.” Quinn’s hand slipped down her side to grab her by the backside, massaging her firm muscle with her long fingers. 

“An open window? We would be freezing in here, if we had left it open.” Rachel chuckled and cuddled closer to her companion, who nodded and simply rolled her on her back, settling comfortably between her thighs. 

“Good thing it was amazing, don’t you think?” Quinn lowered her mouth on Rachel, sighing when the brunette lowered their hips together, in an already familiar way. Rolling her hips forward, she felt the other girl spread her legs and meet her movements with one of her own. 

“We should move this upstairs.” Rachel’s nails scratched along her back, probably leaving some scratches that she’d attend to in the morning. 

“You’re sure you want to move?” Quinn’s mouth lowered on her pulse, sinking her teeth in her bronzed skin. She bit down just below the other mark she had left there. 

“God…” Rachel arched her back when the familiar wetness brushed against her intimacy. She could feel how wet Quinn was for her. It was pulsing against her own core. It was throbbing against her own nub. 

“You feel so good, baby.” Quinn kissed her way up to her ear and kept her lips against it. She kept on whispering soft words as their cores slid deliciously together, wetness mixing and dripping down their thighs. 

“I’m…” Her moans caught in her throat. Her thighs closed around the blonde’s rolling hips, who simply grounded down and kept on rubbing their mounds together. It felt so hot under the blanket, that she was rethinking about leaving a goddamn window open after all. 

“Me too, fuck!” Quinn’s head dropped against the arm of the couch. Her core spasmed against Rachel’s, gushing all over it as their nubs throbbed together in their joined climax. 

“Shit, why didn’t I sleep with a woman before?” Rachel kissed her temple, crossing her arms around her back under the blanket. 

“Hey.” She nudged her head back. 

“Oh baby, I don’t want to sleep with anyone else…” Rachel tilted her head back and kissed her softly. “I only want you and I want you in every way possible, around this house.” 

“Thank God for your parents’ absence.” Quinn bit down on her bottom lip and threw the blanket over their heads, getting back to the task at hand. 

**_So now we're here and now is fine_ **

**_So far away from there and there is time time time_ **

**_To plant new seeds and watch them grow_ **

**_So there'll be flowers in the window when we go_ **

**The end**

  
  



End file.
